Love? Love
by belllllllll
Summary: Owen and Claire had been married for 3 month, 2 year after the event of Jurassic World. The Jurassic World reopened for 6 month now. Claire own the park, Owen work there too and everything was perfect. But since the park reopened, Claire had some trouble living in the past and the trouble it only seems to get bigger. How would Claire handle this? will she get her prefect life back?
1. I love you (1)

**This is my first fiction and I'm super exited for you guys to read it**

 **I'm so sorry if there any mistake in grammar or spelling bc english isn't my first or second language.**

* * *

 _-Beep beep.. beep beep.. beep beep-_  
"She felt an arm reaching out from behind and turn off the alarm in her nightstand and then back to her waist, tighter than before. She doesn't realized how long she been up, don't remember that she sleep either. Owen and Claire had been married for 3 month now but they've been living together since the event. They own a small house like a cottage, very honeymoon style and very relaxing. Their house is located not so far from jurassic world.

"Her eyes start shuting slowly and become heavier keeping her from getting up. 'this is so good,finally!'

"Morning baby" Owen whispered in her ears 'emGod no!'/em and kissed the back of her neck from behind, then move his lips to her spot, she gasped and shut her eyes open like she had been shocked by some electricity. "Owen!" She said with an annoyed voice,Claire try to move away from his arms but Owen wouldn't let her. She could feel Owen smiling and tighten his grip.

After they got up and get ready for the day, Owen would make her coffee and breakfast for them.

"You know, you should stop waking me like that, its not funny" He could hear a fake annoyed in her voice. He knew her too well, he knew her spot and everything and he even knew how to drive her to the edge of pleasure. And he like waking her up with that kind of way, usually kiss or sometime just touch them. As she walked to the one of the stool in the kitchen island.  
"You should thank me, i know you do like it" He reply with a grin on his face and he could she her cheeks turn slightly pink. She smirk and sipped her coffee. The coffee, it felt good and.. refreshing. Since she had some trouble sleeping, she'd drink more coffee than usual too and Owen had been noticing that too.

"Claire you okay? You drink 3 cups of coffee this morning and you know the caffein are pretty high" Owen ask her, worry about her too. Claire didnt realized she drink that much and she didnt know Owen had been noticing too.  
"What? no! i'm fine. i mean, its not like i drink it everyday right? its just today cause i got meeting on 7 a.m" Claire try to joke and cover it up, but Owen keep his expression stern and worried.

"Claire, you drink 5 cups of coffee yesterday"  
"What? no! i got meeting in 6 a.m and.." She tried to lie her best.  
"And 6 the day before yesterday"  
"meeting on 5 a.m"  
""its sunday Claire,the day before yesterday " His expression still the same but now mixed with irritated and he raised his brow. She opened her mouth but nothing came out as she looked away from him. Owen still staring at her,worried and disapointed but mostly worried.

"Claire.. too much caffein isn't.." he with a stern and caring voice but Claire cut him off.  
"Okay okay.. i promise i only drink one cup of coffee everyday"  
"Claire thats not what i meant.. "  
"fine then i don't drink coffee" Claire reply annoyingly. She know Owen cared about her and sometimes little bit overprotective. "Claire you didn't let me finish" His voice still patient and caring.

"im not forbidding you to do anything but.. coffee is just.. Claire why the hell you drink that much coffee anyway?" She knew sooner or later he gonna ask her that question. and then her reminder turns on remind that she got meeting in 30 minute.

"Owen i really should go, ill explain later" She tried to avoid the conversation, turn her back to Owen and get up from the stool but Owen catch her arm.  
"Just promise me, you had enough coffee for today okay?" She stare at his eyes for a moment. He gave her that eyes, that -howcouldisayno- eyes. "fine" Claire said em'ill try my best' and she walked out from their house and drive.

* * *

After 2 and a half hour, the meeting finally over. Claire walk to her office and she decide to get another cup of coffee even she already promised to Owen. She really need to some goodnight sleep. she sipped her coffee as she enter her office and close the door behind her. Then a strong set of arm snake her hip from behind, and turn her body then pinned her against the wall. She rolled her eyes because already know who it is. She could smell his masculin scent. She smiled to her self.

"what do you want" Claire ask him with a professional work tone.  
"let see, first, you made a very uncomfortable situation in my pants because you talk to me with your professional work voice Mrs. Grady" She giggled at his joke.

"and secondly, we didnt finish our conversation this morning and you still owe me some explanation" Owen reply playfully, Claire remember she just bought another coffee, she quickly hide it.

"and if i don't want to? What your gonna do?" her voice now more like seducing than professional. She raised her brow.  
"well, we could do this the normal conversation way or.. ", he then held both her wrist to the side of her head before she could realize . "my way" He wink and give her his most sexy seducing look. Claire couldnt hold her laugh. "Owen.." she protest and try to move but when she does, Owen tighten the grip and pushed her against the wall. She felt helpless on his grip, he tried to kiss her but turn her head away give him her cheek. Owen look at her with confused.  
"If you kiss me, you know we're not gonna stop anytime soon" She tried to find a best excuses. She knew if he kissed her he gonna finds out that she just have another coffee.

"well okay, if i kissed the other spot, you're not gonna stop moaning anytime soon"  
"wait what?" He kissed her side of her neck and she moan when he kissed her spot. "Owen stop.. .. ohh" he suck her spot, it drive her crazy. She completely powerless and she doesn't like that. "Owen please.. " her laughter mixed with moan of pleasure.

He stopped, "Okay okay.. " and giggled. "Now please tell me whats going on" She hate this, this conversation. "Claire you have to tell me.."

"can we please not do this at work? Owen, we've got plenty of time to talk about this at home" Claire begged. She could see disappointment in his eyes. He look deep into her eyes and then let her wrist go, "I love you Owen, i really do." She whispered to him then give a small peck on his cheek.

She started took a step forward but before she could do anything, Owen capture her lips and pinned her again against the wall. She didn't want to open her mouth because if she does, Owen would find out that she just drink another coffee. But Owen force her mouth to open, She kept it close. He press his body to her, forcing her to open her mouth but Claire still try her best to keep it close. Then his hand move to her curve then start tracing her hips down to her thigh.  
'Don't moan Claire! damn it! don't moan!' but he do it again and again, teasing her lower body. Claire opened her mouth and Owen's tongue exploring her mouth, his lips nipped her bottom lips then he broke the kiss.

"Coffee" thats all came out off his mouth. his expression was mad and sad and disappointed. Owen took a step back and start to reaching her office door. She knew he was disappointed at her because she lied at him.

"Owen.. wait! Okay fine, i can't sleep and i haven't got any good night sleep since.." she couldn't remember the last time she really slept. "since yesterday.. and the day before.. and last week.., i don't know the point is i can't sleep and i really need to finish my job and concentrate and.. " Claire finally got it out. "and.. I'm scared Owen,about the past about the future about you and us.. " Owen turn back to face Claire, he felt guilty and he could feel that she truly scared. she scared that he would leave her but he wasn't going anywhere.

"Claire why didn't you tell me?" He walk to her, cupped her face. tears started rolled down from to her cheek. He wiped it her tears from her cheek and lift her face so he could see her eyes. he could see a pair of big blue eye, beautiful and sad blue eyes. "Im sorry" she whispered. "hey its not your fault, I'm sorry too Claire" he hold her for a moment "I love you too you know that right" she nod. she felt safe in his arms. Claire now understand how much she need him and She promised herself that she wouldn't lie to him again.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Claire go to the clinic to get her shot and her usual check up. Every week, employee in Jurassic world now get that facility for free. like health care and medicine and stuff.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Grady, Would you like your usual shot? and blood test?" The receptionist,Linda. Claire saw her name in her name tag. Linda smiled to Claire. Claire felt a little bit dizzy and sleepy. /div  
"yes id like my usual shot and can i just get urine test for now"  
"Yes thats fine" She then handed her two card. "So for today you take the usual Depo-provera shot and for your health check you-" Claire doesn't really listen to the receptionist, its boring really. 'God kneed some coffee!' She can't concentrate right now.

"Mrs Grady?" Claire turn to Linda, "umh? sorry I'm really tired." She smiled then handed her some receipt "so you would get your shot on room 9 and we would taking your urine in second floor just take-" 'bla blaaaa bla' Claire didn't paying attention to any word she said. "Thankyou very much" as Claire walk away from the receptionist table even thought She wasn't finished.

"She really just wanted this to be finished so she can sleep. or at least just go to bed. Claire walk in the hallway flipping and rolling, playing with the receipt. She stopped in front of room 6 and checked with the receipt. in that receipt write a big 9 upside down but Claire didn't seems to notice it was upside down.

* * *

She felt a little bit dizzy after the shot, she felt different and weird. 'maybe they change the dose' Claire didn't care. "Anything else Mrs Grady?" she stood in front the pharmacy counter.

"actually," she lean closer "could you give me something that can help me sleep?"  
The pharmacy lady lean closer too "You mean like sleeping pills?"  
"yeah" Claire heart filed with joy now that she knew something can help her sleep.  
"but i couldn't give you that without doctor permission or at least agreement from someone close to you like you husband, you know the rules , and i have to write it dow.." 'Oh not this crap again!'

She squint her eyes, Claire scan her uniform. 'intern huh?'  
"Do you know who am i Ms.."  
"Ms. lea, Cloe lea. and you are.. " she read Claire's medical record "Claire Dearing.." She spelled Claire's name carefully and looked at Claire shocked and seems to realized who Claire is now. "You're the owner of the.. "  
"park. yes i get that reaction a lot and I'm your boss's boss and also my husband boss so i do not need a permission or any agreement from my employee. And please, I'm not in the mood to fire an intern" Claire smiled.

"Im so sorry, ill be right away" She got Claire the sleeping pills and Claire want to say something but she cuts her off "This sleeping pills is not recommended for a pregnant women, its has pretty dangerous effect. i don't know why" she whispered so no one can hear them. "I'm not supposed to gave you this dose but this one is good"  
"how did you know?"  
"cause i take it too and from what i know, this is contains more you know something good.. " Claire just nod it mean that she understand what Cloe said to her.  
"Thankyou soo much! can you please not.."  
"write it down on your medical record? You think I'm crazy? of course I'm not gonna write it down, its pretty illegal without a doctor permission i could lose my job too you know" She joked. Claire smiled.

"Hey do you love this job? just be honest." Claire ask her because had this crazy idea making Cloe her personal assistant.  
"No! i just randomly looking for job offer so i could pay my tuition fee and my rent, i just graduate from high school, i had no idea how to be a freakin pharmacist"

"Great then, how'd you like to have an big apartment and big salary? a part time job, all you have to do is organize my schedule and follow me wherever i go of course after you finished your collage stuff" Claire offering her to be Claire's personal assistant.

"are you serious? you mean.. seriously? yeah i can do that, I'm pretty good at that stuff." Claire could see Cloe's bright face.  
"So i just tell your boss that you fired from this sucks job.. oh wait, i am your boss. So Cloe you're fired and re hired as my personal assistant" Cloe giggled.  
"When do we start?" She asked Claire.  
"Tonight" Claire grinned.

* * *

 **So 1. Claire is taking the wrong shot, and we're gonna figure what it is in the next chapter.**

 **2\. Cloe now became her personal assistant and simply her bff too**

 **3\. im so sorry about the uncomfortable situation**

 **Review please, tell me what you think I'm very open minded, if you guys want to talk to me just PM and please review!**


	2. Jealous? (2)

**This is chapter 2 guyss enjoy**

 **Thankyou so much guys for your review.**

* * *

Claire sitting in her side of the bed , staring at small bottle of sleeping pills that sitting in her nightstand. for the last 2 hours, She had getting stomach pain or swelling and another weird reaction. She thought that was from her sleeping issue so she didn't care.

Claire laid down to the bed tried to sleep before she consume the pill. sleepy and comfortable. Her heavy sleepy eyes started to shutting down and she feels really good but then, the Indominus rex started to running toward her. She shut her eyes open and found herself gasping for air. Claire sat in her bed alone, scared, confused. This is what happened everytime she tried to sleep. 'The pills' she remembered.

Claire open the bottle and pour the pills into her palm. She opened her mouth but then her phone beeping. "urgghhh"

Claire close her palm and pick up the phone.

 **'Baby? did i wake you up?'** She heard Owen's voice in the phone.

"No I'm not sleeping yet, where are you? i missed youu" Owen grinned.

 **'Im sorry i have to work late tonight, but I'm on my way now'** She checked the watch on her nightstand, 01:00 a.m

 _'crap! how long I've been up? this is a mess'_ She thought to herself.

 **'Claire you still there?'**

"Yeah.. yeah okay I'm good, I'm just worried about you." ' _or me'_ Claire open her palm,she could see the sleeping pill.

 **'Hey.. id be home soon okay, i missed you too. Now just get some rest okay, try to sleep. ill be there in ten'**

"Key.. Loveyou"

 **'i love you more '** They giggled and end the phone call.

She took one last glance to the pill ' _What the hell'_ she consume the pill and hide the bottle in the drawer. She pulled the cover to her shoulder. For a moment she felt nothing and then Claire feel comfortable, very comfortable and sleepier and start to loose her consciousness. For a moment, she felt relief that doesn't get the indominus picture again.

She smiled to herself as a pair of strong arm pulled her closer to its body. and gave her small peck in the cheek. 'Owen. wow i don't even know when he got here. that thing is really good' She didn't move a muscle.

* * *

She woke up the next morning but didn't hear the alarm or anything. Claire felt cold and her another side of the bed is empty. _'No owen?_ ' she thought sadly. She checked the clock and her phone. it was 8 a.m her alarm usually goes on 5 a.m. She didn't even hear the alarm. 'God that thing is awesome!' She doesn't have any meeting today so she doesn't have any plan today. She phoned Cloe asking her how was her moving day and how she settling in. Cloe said she was fine and everything is perfect and also dismissed her for today.

Claire went to shower and after that decide to make breakfast but Owen already make her breakfast. and she also found a note,

 _Dear Mrs. Grady_

 _I'm sorry i have to go work early. Barry pick me up this morning at 4 and yes i turn off the alarm because i just couldn't help it, you're so beautiful when you are sleeping. So.. can you pick me up later? whenever you ready, and maybe we could have dinner together or maybe…. late desserts too ;););););)_

Claire couldn't help it but laugh lightly as she saw the wink faces, by desserts he mean another things.

 _desserts in swimmingpool? ;))))) or jacuzzi? your choice ;)_

Claire laugh harder. for a moment she felt like she's the luckiest women in the world, everything was back to perfection. And yes, They have a small pool with a jacuzzi in the backyard.

 _whatever you said baby. I love you!_

 _-Husband_

 _p.s by late i mean laid._

she rolled her eyes and smile.

* * *

It is 3 p.m now and she just cant wait to see Owen and because she got nothing to do. Claire drive to the paddock as she thought to herself picturing Owen reaction to see her in his workplace. Maybe he would kissed her or maybe more. She smiled to herself, Her life with Owen is probably the best days of her life. She didn't imagine at first she would married to such messy and unorganized person like Owen. She didn't even imagine if she would get married someday and have that life the first place, have this life.

After about 30 minute driving, she finally arrived at the raptor paddock, she park her car and then walk inside.

She saw a brunnete about her heigth,dress exposing her cleavage and wearing a short skirt. Her physical appearance mocking hers, her curve and everything. She was talking to Owen, Claire s not sure if Owen talk to her back. He seems busy playing with the raptors.

She squinted her eyes and muttered "jenna",Claire's pretty pissed right now. 'He have to get up early for this slut?' Owen didnt seem to have a good conversation with her, in fact Owen didn't notice Jenna. But then Jenna stepped closer to him and retreat. He look… terrified. She expose her body to him 'What the hell..' Claire is now really pissed off.

"Owen!" Claire crossed her arm in front of her chest. Jenna stopped in front of Owen but she stood really close to Owen. He realized the distance and then back away from her.

Jenna is Owen's ex. Well technically, they're ex friend with benefits. And he always did the benefits thing while he was drunk. He met Jenna at the club right after Claire left him on the first date so Owen was imagining he is having sex with Claire, not Jenna. More crazily, he did remember shouting Claire's name then Jenna. He agreed to do that because every time he saw Claire, his pants become more tighten a bit. After a couple of month, Owen decided to break it off because the sex wasn't good enough for him and her lips was nothing like Claire's plus Jenna was a playgirl, He doesn't like that its disgust him.

since the park running again, she worked as an employee in Jurassic world and since then, Jenna had been flirting with him whenever she met Owen, tried to win him back but Owen wasn't interesting either. Well he got what he want,Claire.

"Claire!" Owen called her and his expression show a relief that she was here. He could see Claire jealous expression. His eyes scream 'Im not cheating on you please trust me' but Claire just rolled her eyes. Just then, Jenna seems notice too that Claire was there,

"Oh hey Claire how are you?" She said with annoying and insulting voice,Jenna put her hand on Owen's chest but he back off again "ill be right back" She smiled to Owen as she walk closer to Claire. Claire jaw dropped now. angry, pissed and mad. Owen saw her and held her eyes. "bath! now!" she mouthed him, he just nod and go to the locker room like a little boy just scolded by her mom.

"you might want to take your hand off of him,cause I've heard someone is already got his last name, oh wait i forgot thats me Claire Grady" Claire's voice calm and tr. Claire notice she carrying her high heels, well not everybody take high heels to the next level like she did.

Jenna smiled ignoring her words and rolled her eyes, "Lets see how much longer you own that title after you find him in bed with someone, oh wait i forgot.. with me"

"he in bed with you? He doesn't even look at you while you was talking to him and just a tip, this.." Claire pointing her finger at Jenna's mini skirt and her sexy tank top "is never gonna work on him" Claire said mocking her and smiled "He said he doesn't like a whore, it just never good enough for him" Jenna's jaw dropped to the ground, now they're even.

"Well i bet you doesn't know that he tell me you look like a death fish in bed, bitch." Jenna reply still doesn't want to lose. Claire just laugh.

"Wow he tells you that? when?"

"when.. when he was my boyfriend!" Jenna raised her brow, she felt like she win this conversation.

"I though you two just friend with benefits or something so it doesn't count" Claire reply then she saw Owen walk out from the locker room, she noticed just got out from the shower.

"Im better than you in bed you death fish slut!" she mocked Claire.

"He was drunk, he doesn't even know if it was with you!" Claire really enjoyed this.

"Of course he does! I'm not like a death fish in bed!"

"I was a virgin when i married to him, Jenna" Claire said with a giggled try to proof Jenna's statement is wrong. "so that makes me i never had sex with him in the first place before you met him"

Well she was 80% virgin she she married to Owen. When they're about to do it, just before Owen slide in He could feel her body trembling, cold and nervous. He was nervous too but she was different. He couldn't do it, that was the moment he realized that she still a virgin. He do have sex with many women but he never took someone virginity. And he doesn't wanna, especially Claire. at least not until he married to Claire.

"you still a death fish bitch that cannot fulfill your husband needs!" Jenna shout at her face.

Claire just squinted her eyes and then walk toward Owen. He holding a bucket after feeding the raptor.

"Hei Clai.." She pulled him to her and kissed him. for a moment he confused. She pushed him to a wall behind him and grab his hand, put it on her thigh. Claire bite his bottom lips, trace her finger to his chest. She slide her tongue and then deepen the kissed. Claire broke the kiss and slap his cheek lightly then point her finger "we still need to talk"

but Owen just stood there dumbfounded and gasping for air he thought the kiss was mind-blowing . Then Claire walk to Jenna, hand in hand with Owen. His expression was still dumb and confuse also, he wants more!

"I'm pretty sure i just giving him what he needs and you can't give him that. " Claire expression give her fake pity and Claire get in the car and start the egine.

* * *

After they have dinner, they got home and Claire was planing to do the dishes. Owen notice something.

"You didn't drink your coffee" It was more like a statement than a question.

"Yeah, well i have enough sleep yesterday so i guess i didnt need it"

"so i just wanted to ask you about the kissed, what was that all about?"

"i honestly dont know" she giggled.

Owen step closer his arm pulled her closer to him,

"You never kissed me like that you know" he seducing her  
"i was hoping that you could do that again" he lean closer to her, he whispered  
"in the jacuzzi" She gasped.

* * *

 **so okay i promised next chapter is better than this, and i promise i will heat things up okayyy..**

 **Review and please tell me what you think, thankyou so much!**


	3. Where this is going (3)

**Hello readers! I'm so sorry i took forever to update. I'm in the middle of vacation right now but this is chapter 3!**

 **enjoy- casey**

* * *

She wrapped her arms around him,she barred her hand in Owen's hair pulling him closer and deeper into her lips. She tilted her head and kissed him hard. Owen pushed her back to the wall, pinning her. His hands on the wall in the side of her hips. Their tongue dancing together on each other mouth,claire let out a soft moan. Owen's finger lift her skirt and brushed her inner tight, she gasped and broke the kissed.

"You realized that your moan only making me wilder right?" he smirk at her. She stared at him confusedly.

"what do you-" He bang his lower body against her,she gasped. She could felt his erection hit her against her skirt. He adores her innocent, its also making him want her more. Owen held her eyes

"Do you want me Claire?" she nod quickly as an answer without breaking the eye contact.

"Do you want me to touch you?" she just bit her lips 'Yes owen! i want you-' She gasped again when his erection become harder. "Do you want me… inside?" his hand starts to brushing her lower body, he tugged his finger to her panties and pull it down to her ankle. She moan when he brushed her inner thigh then again, he started to slide his finger inside her, in and out in and out.

"Owen.." she gasped and closed her eyes, she felt tiny pleasure started become the part of her body. Then he slide two fingers inside her, she let out a soft moan. she rocked against it, but this time he slides it faster than before. then he add one more fingers. She moan wilder, as he rocked his finger faster. "oh….. God! Owen" he could feel her dripping to his fingers. He kissed her neck to add more pleasure to her and also indirectly to him. He tease her skin more and more also rocked his finger faster against her until she reached the edge of pleasure. She screamed his name couple of time.

Then he move her to the bed, He kissed her and undress each other. She pushed Owen to the bed,he now sitting on the edge. Claire wrapped her legs around his waist, sitting in his lap. her blue eyes darkened hold his gaze. He shoved his part inside her, they both moaned. Claire pushed him toward the mattress, and move against his part.

"Whoa Claire… slow down, we got all night" She just squinted her eyes with a teasing look. spread her legs then sat on top of him, she let his part slide out from her. Then her hands grab his part and hold it gently. She move her hands up and down, he closed his eyes moan in pleasure. Then she stopped. He wanted to protest but she cut him off.

"Do you think we should slow down now?" she raised her brow, she still got the teasing look on her face.

"nope, i changed my mind" He flipped her so now she's the one in the mattress. They both giggled.

He lowered himself and filled her hole with his part. She moaned when he got in. Claire wrapped her arms around his back. As he got deeper and deeper into her, pleasure in her body adds more and more. "Owen- umh don't you think we should-" she moaned again, Claire wanted to say something but she really in the middle of pleasure now. She clamp his manhood with her walls, "Claire…. you should really stop doing that or i wouldn't be able to… stop" they both gasping for air.

"Owen.. what I'm trying to say is, don't.. you think we should… wear"

"condom? really Claire? we're married, you're mine and i am yours. we're not some teenager borrowing each other body for a pleasure" She smiled at him as she getting little bit sleepy.

"and i guess its a little bit late if you want me to wear it right now" He already squirt it inside her, She gasped in shock.

"Owen!" she reply half moan half laughing. She never felt that before, it her first time they hadn't wear condom.

"hey don't fall asleep on me" She just giggled at his word then he lay down beside her and kissed her one last time before they fall asleep "Ilove you" they said it the same time. They giggled and he scooped her and they both reply "Ilove you too" they fall asleep together.

* * *

A few weeks later,

-Beep beep- -beep beep- beep…

Claire reached the alarm and turned it off. She could feel his arm still on her waist. Claire turn to him, watching him sleeping. She couldn't be happier, and thankful. Claire got everything under control and got her perfect life back. She has getting a goodnight sleep lately, well of course she does! She take the pills Cloe had given her. But just one more problem… Claire quickly got out from the bed, running toward the bathroom.

Yes, lately she had been vomiting. a lot. especially in the morning when she woke up. Owen had been noticing that too, He wanted to take her to see a doctor but she refused it. She thought the last time they checked her health, she was normal. But Claire didn't believe it, she want to see it herself that she was fine. So she dispatch Cloe to pick up her medical record this afternoon.

* * *

Cloe has been so helpful lately, not just being her assistant but being a second Claire too. She attended her meeting. They found some similarities in their face so Claire decided to bought her 'Claire's hair' wig and dressed Cloe like her. She teach Cloe her signature, yes she trusted her that much.

 **"Hey boss, so the client wants you to show them the plan for the attraction tomorrow morning and you've got meeting on 6 tonight which is ill be there to be you and they're few people had asking me out lately, well its not me its you but this wig is awesome boss! i mean you are awesome"** Claire just giggled.

"Hey remember, you are me in that hair. And i have a husband so you cannot agreed to go out with them as me but go on if Cloe wants to go out with them." They both giggled. "Oh and hey, do you still up to pick up my medical record? or i should pick them up myself?"

 **"Im on my way boss!"** Claire smiled, her assistant really good being Claire's assistant. and being her, but their face isn't that similar so anyone who really closed to her like her family and maybe barry and lowery would still recognize Cloe. Especially Owen, He know her just from the distance and doesn't even have to looked at her. He knows every little detail about her. back when they were still dating, she briefly change her perfume, He won't kissed her like a week because he's afraid if someone is cloning her.

She laughed when that thought flashed in her mind.

 **"What?"** Cloe asked her on the phone. Claire completely forgot she was on the phone.

"Nothing i just-"

 **"Hey, does your husband have hot african male best friend?"** Cloe asked as she got out the car.

"Yeah why? his name is Barry, why do you ask?"

 **"and does your husband have this weird sexy yummy old face?"**

"well he's weird, sexy and yummy but he's not old! hey seriously why did you…" They both stopped talking realizing something together.

"OH MY GOD" they both said it together. "My husband is there" Claire said it the same time with Cloe but Cloe said "Your husband is here"

"Quick! just get inside and get my records!"

"Do i need to be Cloe?"

"No idiot! you wouldn't be able to get my test result! just get inside and get them and gave it to me" Claire protested, worried if her assistant cover will be blown. Owen doesn't know Claire's assistant, he never meet her and Claire also don't want him to find out about second Claire. "wear your sunglasses too!"

"why? its dark in here" Cloe means inside the lab.

"You have brown eyes! mine is blue!" Cloe rolled her eyes.

"next time, can i just put some contact lenses?"

"last time you do that my client think you are mine and Owen's daughter because your eyes is green" Cloe laugh softly.

"Hey you still on the phone?" Cloe asked Claire.

"Yeah, did you get my records?"

"yes but.. i can't find your-"Cloe turned back and she bump someone in their chest and Claire's record fall into the ground. She looked up and saw her boss's husband's best friend. Cloe quickly get down on her knees and gathered the paper from the ground.

"Claire?" Barry ask or she thought that was his name, He asked without looking at his face. Then the other men that she guessed is Claire's husband stepped in front of her and reaching for one last paper on the ground, Cloe reached for it too but he gets it first.

"Wait,why do you have my wife medical record?" He asked Cloe confusedly. Cloe turned away from him and try to mimicking Claire's voice "Cause I'm your wife" but she failed, she doesn't even sound like Claire.

Claire still on her line,she heard Cloe mimicking her voice. Claire put her face in her palm.

Then Cloe's hand slowly reaching the paper in Owen's hand, suppose he wouldn't notice but he does. "Damn it" She sound like herself now "How do you even know I'm not your wife?" she asked him with annoyance.

"firstly, I marry my wife cause i know her well enough; secondly, My wife's first priority is her looks so I'm sure she never wear sunglasses upside down; third, She rarely wear flat shoe when she goes to work or at least in this kind of clothes" He pointed his finger at her clothes. "and last, do you realized how red your hair is? Her hair color is strawberry blond not tomato" he commented lightly. Cloe quickly wear off her sunglasses her jaw is on the ground.

"okay fine" she sighed "Im your wife assistant, and I'm here to pick up her medical records. She told me she's not feeling well, you should notice that too" She mocked him a little, her expression is still bait irritated cause he blow her cover. "I'm Cloe by the way" she offer her hand to Owen but Barry is the one who reached it "I'm Barry" They both smiled and looked at each other.

Owen looked between the two of them, still speechless. he shook his head 'unbelievable' he thought. Then looked at the paper in his hand. Owen still confused what he's was looking at, "Hey guys,what the hell is hCG shot?" He asked them then Cloe jaw dropped again. She took the paper from Owen's hand.

"oh shit!" Cloe looked between Owen and her phone, "Boss.."

to be continue :)

* * *

 **I'm sorry its a little bit short, but i promise next chapter is better and longer than this**

 **Revieww!**


End file.
